The Imperial Simulacrum
by Verlox
Summary: Follow Ernand Leoriane in his fight against the usurper of Uriel VII's throne, Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn.


A Champion's Journey

The Imperial Simulacrum

_**Prologue  
**_

Ernand Leoriane was greeted to his first sight of the Imperial City as he, along with his escort, crested over Brena's Hill, giving them an unparalleled view of the expansive rain-forest of the Nibenay Valley. The colossal Whitegold Tower, its silvered spire shimmering in the sun, gave promise to splendor. As a Junior Councilman of the Elder Council, Ernand would soon be enjoying that most marvelous of settlements. But the Imperial City wasn't the only site to behold in the great valley of Nibenay. From his perch atop Brena's Hill, the young Councilman could make out splendid villas of alabaster and limestone that belonged to wealthy nobles and Senior Councilors. The great Lake Rumare and its artery, the River Niben, could also be gazed at.

Sir Renard Liseux, the captain of Ernand's guards, moved his horse alongside his master's. "Your Grace, Chorrol is only another hour's ride from here. Would it please you if we bedded down there for the night?" Looking up, Ernand could clearly discern Masser and Secunda, and a few of the brighter stars. The Sun was only visible as a sliver of light on the western horizon. Although he would have preferred if they continued on their journey, traveling by torch-light if need be, Ernand knew that while his men would follow him, they wouldn't like him very much afterward.

"Chorrol should be fine, Renard." Ernand could tell Renard was pleased by the grin that spread across his face. Signaling to the men, Renard spurred his horse back into formation around Ernand, and they proceeded to Chorrol. A Colovian town, Chorrol was situated in the Highlands on the border with Hammerfell. Founded in the 2703 year of the First Era by Kantus Jerril, the town's first Count. The city itself was rustic, to Ernand resembling the town in High Rock he was born in. Its timber structures were simple, square buildings with one or two floors. Silver Mining was Chorrol's primary trade, but the sheep and goat trade was always booming.

Twilight came and went by the time Ernand and his guards passed through the gates of Chorrol. A sleepy guard pointed them in the direction of the town's inn. It was fortunate that Chorrol was a very simple town, and that the inn received such a prominent position; right off the square. Passing up through the lane, Ernand couldn't help but admire the massive oak-tree that overshadowed the largest of Chorrol's buildings. Dismounting and hitching his horse, Ernand watched his guards tramp into the taproom. He followed more slowly, taking a seat in a corner. After the bar-wench had brought him his beverage, he was joined by Renard. "This isn't exactly the finest of places, eh, Renard?"

"No, sir, it is not," Renard indulged his master, feeling that a Councilman would think any place is trash, "Reminds me of home though, does it not?"

"Aye, that's true. Kambria bears a strong resemblance to this place. Chorrol is certainly warmer, though!" Both men laughed. "Do you think it will rain tonight," Ernand asked as he took a sip of his craythur, "Those clouds looked rather mean."

Renard tapped his chin with his forefinger in thought. "It could. We did have a light sprinkle last night, so it wouldn't be strange if we got some of the water up here in the Highlands."

"Should I expect a delay in travel?"

Renard grimaced. He knew Ernand wanted to get to the Imperial City so he could begin his career, and live the life of Nibenean luxury. _Damn...I would be impatient, too_, Renard thought to himself. As an older man, however, Renard could look on luxury as a reward, where as he saw Ernand as wanting the luxury as an entitlement, he was a member of the Elder Council after all. "Ernand," Renard rarely used his master's Imperialized name, preferring the formal 'sir' or, in private, his given name of Lochlainn, "How old are you?"

Ernand raised an eyebrow, but answered. "Seven-and-Twenty. Why?"

"You got your whole life ahead of you. Don't let a little luxury spoil you to the rest of the world."

"What makes you think it will?" Indignant, a hard edge crept into Ernand's voice, "I can assure you, Renard, that a Nibenean lifestyle will not 'spoil' me, as you put it." He stood from his seat abruptly, "I must bid you goodnight, Renard. I expect to leave early tomorrow, so be ready to leave by sunrise." With that, Ernand turned on his toe and left the taproom, leaving Renard sitting alone.

"Of course, **_Councilor_**. Your will is my command."

*

His entrance into the Imperial City was even greater that he imagined it would be. At the bridge, Ernand and his escort were met by the other two members of High Rock's councilors. They greeted their new compatriot with much warmth, proclaiming that High Rock was well served by having the scion of the Leoriane as a member of the Elder Council. Ernand in turn acknowledged their greetings with a smile, but had to ask where his benefactor, Ria Silmane, was.

"She had business to do for the Emperor, Ernand. As you know, that traitor, Tharn, was executed some years ago. For a time, the position of Imperial Battle Mage was empty, left vacant by Tharn's death. Emperor Uriel, in his wisdom, had Madame Silmane appointed in his place. We hardly see her anymore; always off doing one thing or another for His Majesty." Ernand nodded that he understood, but inwardly he wished that Ria had been their to see his entrance into the Imperial City.

The councilors escorted Ernand and his guard through the streets, giving them a condensed tour of the Imperial City. With the air crisp and cold, the councilors cut the tour short when they arrived in the Elven Gardens District. They pointed out to him the location of the High Rock Councilor's Manor, and then left the younger man for their own villas in the country-side.

"Unpack our belongings," Ernand told his guards, "I'm going to have a rest." The manor was a small, but comfortable, building of three stories. The lowest floor was a large hall made from receiving guests and dining. The second floor was dedicated to housing the occupant's personal guard. And the third floor was the Councilor's Chamber. It was here that Ernand found himself after he mounted the stairs.

The chamber was very spacious. A large, four-poster bed was against the wall for sleeping. Their were numerous coffers and chests, and their was even a writing desk. It was a object on the desk that first drew Ernand's attention, and he moved to investigate. The object was a small letter written on tan paper. Picking it up, Ernand read-

_**To his most Esteemed Lordship, Councilor Ernand Leoriane**_

_**Greetings**_

_**I apologize in advance for not being able to greet you on your entrance into the city. The Emperor had a very important matter for me to look into, and I was unable to get out of it. I promise that we will soon see each other. If not in private than in the Palace.**_

_**Your Friend,**_

_**Ria Silmane, Imperial Battle Mage**_

_**Dated Seventh of Sun's Dawn, 3E 395**_

Ernand smiled at Ria's letter and put it back onto the desk. Moving over to a nearby shutter, he flung it open to gaze out over the Imperial City. Things were good.

**

_**Chapter One: Unveiling**_

The Grand Solar, where the Elder Council met, was charged with tension. Papers lay strewn across the great, round, table or had been flung to the ground during the heat of a the argument that had only just ended. Chancellor Ocato was over by Skyrim's delegates who sat fuming; glaring at High Rock and Hammerfell's councilors.

Ernand could feel their antagonism just through their gaze, and it did not make him comfortable. He sat in his seat, fiddling with papers as he thought back on the events of the session. It had started off fine. The gathered councilors had all met in the Grand Solar to discuss the War of Bendr-Mahk, as it was coming to be called. Skyrim had hinted that they wanted to resolve the dispute in council if they could, and High Rock's delegates had only been too happy to oblige. The two parties had been affable towards each other; promises and offers thrown back and forth politely as they sought to end the bloodshed that had erupted along Hammerfell and Skyrim's border. The affability had ended, however, with the arrival of the Ra'Gada councilors.

Unlike the Bretons, who were inclined towards peace, the delegates from Hammerfell had blown into session with threats and harsh words. This lack of tact sparked the temper of the Nords, and soon the entire session was in disarray. The rapport that the Bretons had built up with their cousins was burning down around them.

*

Chancellor Ocato had called a recess and Ernand took the chance to escape the confines of the Grand Solar. Wandering through the halls of the Imperial Palace, Ernand poked his nose into the kitchens. The cooks were only too happy to serve a member of the Elder Council. Provided with cider and a meat-marrow pasty, the young man spent a few minutes filling his stomach before he set back to his wanderings. The Imperial Guards, with their daikatanas and flashy armor, gave him hard looks as he walked by, even crossing their weapons at certain corridors or passage ways. This amused the young councilor, for what could a lone Breton do? He then remembered Jagar Tharn, and understood why these guardsmen were so vigilant.

Bringing the long folds of his robe into the crook of his arm, Ernand stopped one of the patrolling guards. "Excuse me, sir. But I was wondering if, perchance, you could point me in the direction of the office of the Imperial Battle Mage?"

The guard gave Ernand a hard stare before answering, convincing himself that this fair man didn't pose a threat. "Lady Silmane's offices are on the second floor...my lord." The guard had added the title in recognition of Ernand's clothing. "Just follow this passageway," he indicated to his left, "And then up the stairs. Take a left at the top and they will lead directly to the Mistress' office." As Ernand was turning away, the guard clasped onto his shoulder, "Might I ask what business you have with Lady Silmane?"

Ernand could read the suspicion in the guard's eyes. Looking at it through the lawman's view, the councilor could see why the guard would be so suspicious. A lone man wandering through the halls of the Imperial Palace, then asking where the Imperial Battle Mage was, yes, it was not something that average people did. But Ernand was not an average person. "I am an old friend of hers. You see," he removed the mailed hand from his shoulder, "It was Ria's patronage that had the Emperor appoint me to the Elder Council." The shocked look on the guard's face was enough to make Ernand laugh, and his laughter lingered even after had walked away.

Mounting the steps and coming to the top, Ernand took the left path and eventually came to a door marked by the daedric symbol for "magick". Knocking, Ernand waited until a pretty young girl opened the door. With round eyes, she looked up at Ernand and shyly spoke, "Yes? How can I help you?"

Ernand flashed the girl a white smile. "Is Lady Silmane in residence?" The girl nodded and let him into the foyer. The room was spacious. A desk was in the corner where another woman, this one much older, was busy copying papers into books. Benches lined the walls, and Ernand took a seat when the younger girl motioned for him to sit.

"Who should I tell Lady Silmane is asking to see her?"

"Tell her it is Ernand Leoriane, she'll know who I am." The girl nodded and disappeared through a door, leaving Ernand alone in the foyer except for the old woman. She looked up but once to give the intruder a look, a look which Ernand responded to with a too-polite smile and a nod of his head. The girl soon reappeared. She seemed flustered and refused to meet Ernand's eyes as she told him that Lady Silmane would meet with "His Lordship, Councilor Ernand". Ernand groaned at the way Ria mocked him with his own title; Getting up from the bench, and after rearranging the folds of his robe, Ernand followed the girl into Ria Silmane's office.

Ria Silmane looked up when they entered. "Hello, Lochlainn. It seems you are well."

Ernand took a seat across from her. "Why is it that every time we meet, you insist on calling me that archaic name?"

"Because, that is what your mother, may Mara assoil her, named you. It is your name."

"I stopped using it since my childhood. It doesn't fit in today's society."

"A pity it doesn't." Ria motioned for the girl who led Ernand into the office. She whispered into the girl's ear then turned to her guest, "I'm sending Marina down to the buttery. Are you thirsty? Would you like wine?"

"No wine," Ernand said with a shake of his head, "Too early for that. Though if I could get a cider, that would be well appreciated." Ria nodded and sent Marina on her way, prompting Ernand to speak again. "I have noticed you have no men in your household. Are you holding a women's empowerment program here? Have I entered into the secret world of Woman?"

Ria gave a silvery laugh, "It's true, Lochlainn, that I staff my household with women. I only do so because they're smarter." The two friends shared a laugh before Ria asked, "Have you been practicing your spell-casting since we last parted?"

"Alas, I have not. I am no slouch, mind you, but I am no Syrabane."

"None of us are an equal to Syrabane, Lochlainn, except perhaps Tharn," she spat the apostate name out like a curse, "But even Tharn couldn't stand up to an executioner's axe. I remember at his trial and execution he kept proclaiming his innocence, claiming that he was not Jagar Tharn. What a sight!"

"How has his Majesty been since the attempt on his life?"

"He has been acting very strangely. The Uriel before was a kind man who bore great love for his people. But now...Did you know he ordered another tax hike across the continent?" Ernand shook his head, "Well, he did. I argued against it, but he didn't listen. He's been using the money gained from taxes to finance expeditions to discover old artifacts, instead of using the money to finance the Legions. Stendarr, half of our soldiers don't even wear full armor anymore. It's disgraceful!"

Marina came back in balancing a platter piled high with wafers and two mugs. Setting them down in the middle of Ria's desk, she served Ria first, then set Ernand's cider in front of him. Catching her hand in his, the councilor brought it to his lips in a very formal thank you. Red as a radish, the young maid fled the office, casting once last shy look over he shoulder before she closed the door. "Lochlainn, I would prefer if you didn't seduce members of my household."

Ernand gave Ria an impertinent grin, "She is very young. Seventeen maybe? I can only wonder."

"She is the daughter of an acquaintance of mine. Marina has been showing promise as a sorceress, so I took her into my household to give her some experience before I begin her apprenticeship. This is why I must ask that you refrain from a dalliance with her. She has had enough problems with men in her life; doesn't need you to spoil men forever to her."

"Ria, you wound me."

"So," Ria took a sip of her wine, "How are you enjoying the city?"

"The city is marvelous. The council less so."

"Yes, I could hear your peers bellowing at each other even from here. So I'm guessing no accord was reached?"

"Well, Ocato called a recess, but I do not honestly believe peace will be made today. If it was just High Rock and Skyrim, the war wouldn't have drug on so long," Ernand gave a regretful sigh, "But those damn Ra'Gada have to insult the Nords at every turn. Say what you will of Nords, but at least they are honest in their dealings."

"So are Redguards, Lochlainn. It's you Bretons that are the liars." Both laughed. The two friends passed another hour together before Ernand took his leave, Ria promising to meet him sometime at his manor within a few days. As he was leaving, Ernand caught Ria's maid, Marina, staring at him. He locked his blue eyes with her brown then gave a courtly bow in her direction, prompting another flush into her cheeks.

When Ernand left, the old woman that had been copying script looked at Marina with great severity. "Don't even think about it."

*

The council that was convened to discuss a resolution to the War of Bendr-Mahk was dissolved due to the refusal of the Nords to go any further until the Ra'Gada apologized for their rudeness. The Ra'Gada, in turn, refused to apologize until the Nords yielded back to Hammerfell the eastern portion of Dragonstar, something the Nords refused to do. The Bretons, finally fed up with the squabbling, voted for Ocata to dissolve the council to meet at a later time. Ocato was only to happy to agree, setting the date for the next meeting a week later.

Three days after the break up of the council, Ernand was sleeping in his chambers. The cold, night air was refused entry in his chambers by a smoking hearth. Unfortunately, servants were not barred from his bedroom, and he was rudely awakened when an attendant woke him, saying that the Lady Silmane was waiting at the bottom of the stair-well. Swearing, Ernand rubbed his eyes and ordered the attendant to light some candles and bring Ria up to meet with him.

_What in the name of Akatosh does she want?_

When Ria was ushered into the chamber, Ernand had to do a double-take. The Ria before him looked haggard, and very afraid, so unlike the urbane sorceress he knew very well. When Ernand poured a goblet of mulled wine and thrust it into her hand, the amount of shaking it received testified to her nervousness. "Heaven's sake, Ria, sit down. What is wrong?"

"He's alive, Lochlainn, he's alive!"

"Quiet down." Ernand crept over to the door and looked out to make sure no servant was listening in. Assuring himself they were secure, he shut and bolted the door and turned back to Ria, "Who is alive?"

"Tharn!"

"That's impossible. You were at his execution. You saw Tharn's head come off his body."

"I don't know how he did it, but he did. That snake!"

"How did you discover this?"

Ria gulped down her wine; it did little to settle her nerves. "I was delivering some reports yesterday to the Emperor when I felt a very powerful presence coming from the Royal Chamber. I snuck a look and saw Tharn conversing with a shadowy figure. They were talking about bringing down the Battlespire, Ernand. Any doubts I may have had were dispelled when Tharn addressed the figure as "Lord Dagon". Uriel would never give credence to that foul daedroth, never!"

"I don't doubt you, Ria." Ernand was now just as shaken as Ria was. If Tharn had had her followed, then he would know that Ria had come to him with this information. The young councilor could already see his life bleeding away before him. "What did you do?"

"I shut the door, waited a few minutes, knocked, and heard Uriel's voice call me in. We discussed a new plan for funding the Legions, but I wasn't able to focus. I think Tharn knew I knew his secret, he kept looking at me." She finally broke then and proceeded to cry. Ernand moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Oh, Lochlainn, what am I going to do?"

"Well, first you're going to stay her tonight. If what you say is true, then Tharn is probably just waiting to get you alone. You can use my bed, I'm awake anyway. I watch over you tonight." Moving away from Ria, he went over and opened a coffer and removed an object wrapped up in cloth. Removing the cloth, he drew a beautiful silver sword than shone with an enchantment. "While you sleep, I'll make sure than any unwelcome guest that enters here receives so brutal a death, that Tharn will think twice about sending anyone again."

Nodding, Ria disrobed and slipped under the sheets. Ernand quenched all the candles but one, and took a position with his back again a wall that gave him a view of the entire room. If an assassin thought it could enter this chamber and live, it would do well to think differently.

**


End file.
